


A New Hive

by RD87



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bug, Cum Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Spitroast, Varkid, abdominal bulge, belly bulge, borderlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Handsome Jack tricked me into a group of angry Varkids, but after I killed their hive queen, they weren't seeking revenge.





	A New Hive

(Request)  
(Sorry that this is all I have this month. Been working on another chapter of my second Skyrim story and multiple chapters of another story, but not sure if I want to release the second.)  
Fucking Handsome Jack.

I should have believed the rumors people said. Rumors about sending vault hunters to their deaths on impossible missions. Now I was face to face with an angry hive of Varkids, and I couldn’t see any way I could make it out alive. 

“See this place right here?” Handsome Jack had asked while pointing to an obscure point on a map. “Quarter million bucks if you get the information I need from there. I’m sure you can do it, kiddo. No bad guys, no monsters, nothing. A simple mission.”

I should have known it was a trap. The lack of information present should have been more than enough for me to deny his request. There was no building there on the map, nor had he told me what kind of information I was looking for. I was too greedy and went along with it… a quarter million…

“I’m gonna kill that sonuva bitch when I get back…” I muttered angrily, trying to mask my fear. In truth, there was no way I was making it back. No bad guys my ass.

Just my luck, too. They were all adults, no larvae. Each one was almost twice my size, twice the size of a skinny, 16 year old boy. I had no chance, not without any experience or better weapons and armor. Best I could do was go out fighting. 

I held my pistol, the Aimshot, tightly. My hands were shaking and I couldn’t keep them steady. There were five of them total, but I didn’t have enough bullets or the skill to kill one. My eyes turned behind them, their hive.

The hive was a female varkid, carrying their young. I turned my gun towards it and fired as many shots as I could. Varkid blood splattered everywhere as I killed both the female varkid and the eggs inside. The angered adult male varkids dashed at me, infuriated and seeking vengeance. I aimed and shot, only to find that my gun was empty. I dropped my gun, accepting defeat and the death that awaited me. I was young, but not a coward.

I was expecting to be pierced, sliced, and gutted open as they neared me, but instead, they all stopped one foot of me, surrounding my every side. “Not going to kill me yet?” I muttered, slowly lowering myself and reaching for a new clip. “Then I’ll take on down w-” One varkid swiped my pistol away before I had a chance to grab it. “Fuck.” I murmured while standing back up. “Why not kill me already?” I asked rhetorically, knowing they couldn’t answer.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed my arms from behind and pinned them down. I was expecting a leg through my gut but instead, it was scratching at my armor. The others started to do the same, clawing at my pants, belt, shoes, everything I was wearing. “Did I drop food on myself?” I asked, looking for any noticeable stains but finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Oddly enough, none of their swipes cut me. They ravaged my clothing but my skin was barely touched. The one behind me managed to break the latch on my chestpiece, and it fell off onto the ground. Then he began shredding my shirt. “What the fuck are you overgrown bugs doing?” I growled, struggling against the varkid’s but was unable to break through his grasp.

Then they ripped open my pants. The fabric tore from my side, ripping as it ran down all the way before one of their legs threw it off of me. Another one was carefully plucking off my boots, then my already torn socks. Next came my ragged shirt and my bracers, until finally, they tore off my dirty briefs. My crotch was exposed to the group of insects and the arid breeze.

I thought that maybe varkids liked to get rid of the inedible parts of a defenseless person before devouring them. Then I felt something wet and warm slide up inside of my asscrack. I waited for a piece of my ass to be bitten off but whatever was behind me was being continuously rubbed against me, growing bigger by the second. I turned around and looked down, not sure what I was seeing at first until I saw where it was attached.

At the very end of his thorax protruded a varkid’s reproductive organ. It was tough, covered in an exoskeleton like the rest of its body. Every inch of his two feet penis was covered in slime from inside of his body. The base of the cock was 5 inches wide, and the tip was the size of my thumb with a single hole oozing out thick precum.

I couldn’t believe what was going to happen.

When male varkid’s are unable to find a female varkid, they find another animal to breed and have them raise their eggs. Humans were rarely chosen, almost never in fact, because they are more dangerous than most other creatures because of their intelligence. The fluids in their penises are also made to sedate and keep their victims from running or going into severe shock, what’s worse is that it forces them to enjoy sometimes. Humans are much more resilient to these fluids, so they have to breed nearly every day to keep them sedated. Unfortunately, there were no other animals nearby, except for the smallest of things. Just this hive of male varkids and me.

“Oh, fuck.” I muttered, unsure if I should fight back or be glad that I wasn’t going to be eaten alive. The varkid pulled back, carefully aiming his cock at my target. I bit my lip when I felt it press firmly against my virgin hole. Suddenly, he thrusted forward, hard and fast. I scream escaped my lips. It felt like something had punched my insides at first, but after a few thrusts, it faded into a dull ache.

I could already feel the fluids at work. 

It at first acted as a mild painkiller. The varkid was drilling entire inches into me after every thrust. It should have had me screaming and begging to die, but all I felt was his rod, forcefully moving in and out of me in a repetitive and entrancing motion. It gaped open new interiors, making a squelching sound only I could distinctly hear.

I knew I should have been fighting, but was there really a point? Maybe that’s the varkid fluid talking but it barely hurt anyway, and I just had to endure long enough for the chance to escape. I let the varkid do what it wanted with me. Never struggling, never fighting, never cursing. The only thing that escaped my lips was the air the large forceful cock pushed out of me.

The heated shell started piercing into my stomach. It dumped heavy amounts of precum into me before pushing itself against my inner linings, pushing my skin and making my belly bulge. It went further and further. The varkid’s chittering and short, yet rapid thrusts hinted that he was getting close. With how fast he was going, it made it sound like I was panting. His cock had complete control of my respiratory system. It pushed the air out of me when it went in, and to fill the large emptiness it would leave behind when it was pulled back, would force me to breath in.

My body started to heat up from the speed. I was already sweating from the heat of Pandora, but it felt like every pore was on overdrive. My ballsacks stuck to my thighs from all the sweat. It was uncomfortable, but that was a small price to pay for my life. 

The hard exoskeleton of the varkid started pressing against my ass. He was all the way, and his cock was beating against the top of my stomach after every thrust. I thought he was going to tear a hole, straight through my stomach, until after one final, powerful thrust, the bug bred me.

Steaming cum burst out like a hose, drenching my insides with white fluids and impregnating me probably over a dozen eggs. The varkid held me even tighter as it squealed in ecstasy. For a minute, it came and came endlessly. It started to fill my stomach and I could feel the warmth radiating inside of me like I had just drank down an entire bowl of hot soup.

Once the first varkid had finished seeding me, it pulled its long cum-stained cock out of me and let go of me, then disappearing somewhere. A handful of white fluid poured out of me until I was suddenly filled by another warm varkid cock. It rammed its entire length in in the first stroke and rutted longer and stronger than the previous bug did. Another varkid came in front of me and pulled my head down with two legs.

Before I saw it, I could smell it. The salt, the musk, the manliness. The varkids cock throbbed directly in front of my face, dripping excessive amounts of precum. The varkid moved closer, and its cock rubbed against my face. I shuddered, but I wasn’t sure if it was in disgust or excitement. Me opening my mouth without command told me it was the latter. My hands were completely free, and they instinctively grabbed the throbbing member and guided it into my mouth. It tasted like how it smelled, salty. I could grow myself growing aroused, wanting to be pounded from both ends. The only other thought I had, “what are you doing… fight it…” was being drowned out by lust. The varkid pushed his cock to my throat and my eyes watered as I struggled against choking. I moved my hands to my neck, feeling the bulge move down into my chest as the entire length was forced into me. My jaws nearly unhinged once the bugs crotch was flat against my face, covering any view I had. The fluids must have also affected my gag reflexes, because I was taking it in like a champ. Both cocks inside of me were sliding against each other as they both thrusted synchronously into me.

I couldn’t believe just how much could fit into me. I was being spitroasted, almost quite literally because of how hot I felt. Anything reminiscent of pain had gone. My mind was infected and forced into believing that everything was dandy. I was like a ragdoll to them and I felt like one too. My flesh and organs would move to make way for the penetrating penis while my skin would stretch to wherever the cock was. Just the toughness of their cock was stronger than my entire body.

I moved my hand from my neck to my stomach, feeling the large cock shift around inside of me, splashing around in cum and constantly greeting the other cock sliding in from the other side. They were both getting close and I tried to rhythmically shift forwards and backwards so they could fuck me faster without sacrificing stroke length.

This went on for a few more minutes until suddenly, without warning, they both began dumping their seed into me. The fluids combined into my stomach, swelling slightly at a visible rate. I could feel their semen filling my stomach, impregnating me with more of their eggs. Cum spewed out from my filled asshole, running down my thighs and around my balls.

Once they had their turn breeding me, they both simultaniously pulled their cocks out from within me. I could feel the pressure relieving inside of my stomach as they withdrew. I got a mere taste of the bitter bug cum as it was pulled out from my throat, right before I started coughing for air. I reached backwards towards my cum-stained anus to see how much damage had been done. I smiled as I felt around the inch and a half gaping crater that was my prostate.

My hole was soon filled again by another varkid from behind. He suddenly lifted me up with his cock all the way in. I moaned as the fluids in me sloshed around. Another varkid came in front of me, “two at the same time?” I cooed, eager and more aroused than ever before. I bit my lip as it pressed itself in, trying to somehow fit inside of me. Cum came gushing out as my hole was opened wider but not yet double-penetrated. I could feel the tightness of my anal ring increase as the tip forced its way in, then slowly with the rest of the long shaft. They kept pushing and pushing until I was wide enough to fit three or even four large fists inside of me.

I put my hands on the twin bulges at the bottom of my chest. My bloated stomach and the bulges made it look like I had a box or something inside of me. Then when they both started to reciprocate thrusts, I almost lost it.

I knew it was the varkid drug thing talking, but it was so good. The way two monstrous cocks worked together to pump semen into you, to make you their breeding bitch. I wanted nothing else except more and more of their cocks inside of me. I became lost in that thought, the feeling of pure pleasure as the two dicks continuously ravaged me. I came, hands-free and without even noticing. Everything else paled in comparison to being used as a cum dump for these creatures.

I fully succumbed to the varkid’s poison. I became a mindless sex slut in just half an hour. I couldn’t tell how much time had passed or how many times I had cum as they fucked me. Sadly, it was over before I even knew it. Time flies when you’re having fun.

I only noticed that they were cumming inside of me because of how good it felt to be filled with more and more semen. I grew giddy with lust but at the same time, worried because there would be one else left to fuck. Once the two varkids oviposated me, they simply pulled me off their cocks and left me on the ground.

My gaping hole, now twice as large, poured out cum. I raised my ass in the air as far as I could to keep their children in me, then fell asleep almost immediately after.

From that day forward, they all had turns with me every day. I was living off of nothing but the nutrients from their cum, forcefully pumped into my stomach. Every morning I would wake with the thought, “I have to escape!” Only to find myself wanting to stay after having a varkid cock back inside of me. If I wasn’t being fucked senseless, then I was laying eggs. A couple dozen a day. It was heaven in Pandora.


End file.
